All computing and communication systems respectively need a power supply system. The power supply system transforms a high voltage of a power source into many different low voltages needed by discrete devices in the system. The efficiency of the power supply system decides the power loss of step-down transformation, while the track number of a power supply decides the number of supportable discrete voltage supplies or devices.
Current power supply technologies face the following challenges:
1. With the shrinkage of critical dimensions in a process and the decrease of device voltage, the efficiency of power transmission is reduced, such that the power consumption is higher.
2. In order to add more power supply tracks, more power supply components need to be copied, e.g., the number of elements is increased, the size of circuit boards is increased, the number of layers of the circuit boards is increased, and the system volume, cost and weight are therefore increased.
3. Due to the restriction of wire spacing and wire width of the rewiring layer, the package size needs to be increased.
Therefore, how to improve the power transmission efficiency and increase the available number of different voltage tracks has already become an important technical problem which needs to be urgently solved by one skilled in the art.